Humains, Hanyôs, Démons, Mages et la Tri-Gemme
by xNalOu
Summary: MAJ 19/07 : Toujours en cours! Ouais, j'ai un gros souci ... Mais je ne la laisse pas tomber, j'y pense souvent! AU. Les filles de Strawberry Panic! ont des pouvoirs ! Et qu'est-ce que la Tri-Gemme ? OC peut-être un peu de OOC ... Yuri/Shoujo-ai présent (ShizumaxNagisa, ShionxChikaru, MiyukixTamao, KanamexMomomi, YayaxTsubomi, ...) !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

* * *

« _ **Kaname-sama ! Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui. Le soleil se lève à peine, vous savez ?**

_ **Je dois voir mon père**, informe la jeune femme.

_ **Euh ... Eh bien ...** »

Les deux hommes postés devant un large rideau -fait avec de la peau de plusieurs loups- échangent un regard quelque peu paniqué.

« _ **Il faut que je le voie**, insiste Kaname, les bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine.

_ **C'est-à-dire que la situation est assez complexe, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ... Votre père refuse que nous laissions entrer quelqu'un, peu importe qui c'est. Même si vous êtes sa fille, nous sommes obligés de refuser ...**

_ **Est-ce à propos de ceci ?** le coupe-t-elle. »

Tout en disant cela, Kaname lève sa main, tenant entre ses doigts une petite pierre précieuse rouge. Les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillent :

« _ **Mais ... C'est ... !**

**_** **Le Diamant Rouge ...** souffle l'un des gardes. **Comment l'avez-vous eu ? Et où ? Votre père le recherche depuis plusieurs jours déjà !**

_ **Peu importe. Est-ce une raison suffisante pour que je puisse le voir ?**

_ **Oui, Kaname-sama !** »

Le plus grand des deux gardes soulève le rideau et appelle :

« _ **Akio-sama. Votre fille est là.**

_ **Je ne veux voir personne**, répond l'homme au regard sombre.

_ **Elle insiste et ... Elle a une bonne raison pour venir vous voir**. »

Le dénommé Akio pousse un profond soupir et s'asseoit sur une pierre assez haute.

« _ **Fais-la entrer.**

_ **Père**, salue Kaname en se faufilant derrière le rideau.

_ **Kaname. Que me vaut ta visite ?**

_ **Tu recherchais ça, n'est-ce pas ?** interroge-t-elle en montrant la fameuse pierre précieuse nommée Diamant Rouge. »

Akio, un homme semblant avoir la quarantaine, écarquille les yeux, se lève et s'approche de sa fille à grands pas. Il lui arrache la pierre des mains.

« _ **Où l'as-tu trouvé ?!**

_ **Peu avant la falaise, il y a deux jours. Une chance pour toi que je l'ai retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?**

_ **En effet ... Tu es venue juste pour me rendre le Diamant Rouge ?**

_ **Oui et non**, avoue Kaname. **En réalité, je voulais savoir pourquoi cette ... Pierre était aussi importante à tes yeux, père.**

_ **Il est temps que tu le saches, alors.** »

Akio esquisse un sourire et s'asseoit de nouveau sur la grosse pierre, serrant précieusement le Diamant Rouge contre son torse.

« _ **Il faut que tu sois bien attentive, car notre peuple a un rapport avec l'histoire que je vais te conter.**

_ **Notre peuple ? Quoi, Oneida ?**

_ **Exact. Il y a plus d'un siècle, une guerre a fait rage dans notre monde ; une guerre qui a tué de nombreuses personnes. Cette guerre opposait deux nations : celle des Démons et celle des Mages. Les Démons, autrefois, désiraient posséder une force appelée Tri-Gemme qui avait le pouvoir d'accentuer leurs pouvoirs, voire même de les rendre invincibles. Ainsi, grâce à cela, ils avaient l'intention de dominer notre monde. Tu te doutes bien que certains Mages -les plus nobles, ceux au cœ****ur pur- étaient contre ce genre d'intention, vrai ? Ces Mages-là, ayant appris le but des Démons, se mirent en route pour aller sceller à jamais le pouvoir de la Tri-Gemme, avant que les Démons ne tombent dessus et s'approprient les pouvoirs.**

_ **Père**, l'interrompt Kaname, **tu dis que la Tri-Gemme est une force. Or, la force est quelque chose d'abstrait. Comment les Mages pouvaient-ils sceller quelque chose d'abstrait ? Ils avaient le pouvoir de matérialiser la Tri-Gemme ?**

_ **Bonne remarque, Kaname. Vois-tu, la Tri-Gemme n'est pas une force abstraite comme tu le penses ; elle a bel et bien une forme. Pour obtenir le Tri-Gemme, comme son nom l'indique, il faut rassembler trois pierres précieuses spécifiques et uniques au monde : la Jadéite, la Painite et ... Le Diamant Rouge. À l'époque où la guerre a fait rage, les trois pierres étaient déjà rassemblées, ce qui facilitait la tâche des Démons et, donc, celle des Mages pour sceller cette force. Je reprends donc l'histoire : les Mages sont allés sceller la force de la Tri-Gemme et ses pouvoirs, juste avant que les Démons ne débarquent. En voyant ceci, en constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'approprier la Tri-Gemme, les Démons sont entrés dans une colère noire et ont déclaré la guerre aux Mages. Cette période fut terrible et meurtrière : beaucoup de personnes moururent, et même des âmes innocentes. Mais le pouvoir de tous les Démons rassemblés était tellement puissant qu'il réussit à briser le sceau des Mages : la force de la Tri-Gemme était libérée mais, avec une telle agitation, les trois pierres furent séparées et envoyées à des lieues les unes des autres.** »

Kaname hoche la tête, avant de demander :

« _ **Tu as dit que le peuple d'Oneida avait un rapport avec cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu détiens le Diamant Rouge ?**

_ **Oui. Notre peuple a un rapport car, en tant que chef, j'ai décidé de retrouver les deux autres pierres pour former de nouveau la Tri-Gemme. Une telle mission est impossible à réaliser pour un homme seul, voilà pourquoi j'ai créé le peuple d'Oneida, notre peuple. C'est pour ça que j'en suis le chef. Je vous guide tous vers ce but : rassembler le Diamant Rouge, la Jadéite et la Painite, après plus d'un siècle de séparation.**

_ **Mais, père, une partie de notre peuple a du sang de Démon ... Et si, en voyant que les pierres sont rassemblées, cette partie voulait refaire comme avant et s'approprier les pouvoirs la Tri-Gemme ? Et l'autre partie de notre peuple ... Elle a du sang de Mage, tout comme ! Je suis une Mage, père ! Ça ne ferait que répéter cet épisode, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Son père ne lui accorde aucune réponse, attisant la curiosité de Kaname.

« _ **Père ... Quels sont tes buts ?**

_ **Ne t'en fais pas, Kaname. Mes buts ne sont pas mauvais. Je veux seulement réunir les pierres pour reformer la Tri-Gemme, rien de plus. Je veux seulement que notre peuple soit reconnu, qu'Oneida soit reconnu ! C'est tout. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire. Cependant, il va me falloir ton aide ... Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver la Jadéite et la Painite.**

_ **Où les trouver ?**

_ **La Jadéite est transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Hanazono. Cette famille est une famille de Démons, la plus réputée. J'ai entendu dire que la dernière descendante, Shizuma, était une Hanyô et qu'elle désirait devenir un Démon à part entière pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille ... Et Shizuma détient la Jadéite.**

_ **Comment en es-tu sûr ?**

_ **Je l'ai vue, la Jadéite, à son doigt. Nous la pourchassons déjà ; tu peux te joindre à nous pour la coincer et lui voler sa pierre.**

_ **Et la Painite ?**

_ **Personne ne sait où elle se trouve.** »


	2. I - Le village perdu

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

(Au passage, je risque d'avoir de petits problèmes avec les suffixes japonais ... Excusez-moi d'avance ! Je ferais de mon mieux.)

* * *

« _ **Dis, Chikaru ...** »

Je pose un regard interrogateur sur mon grand frère qui marche à mes côtés, tenant fermement dans sa main le gibier qui servira de dîner à toute la famille ce soir.

« _ **C'est demain**, dit-il. »

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, intriguée. Demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demain ?

Voyant mon air, il rit et apporte une précision :

« _ **Demain, je pars avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Tu ne t'en souvenais plus ?** »

Ah ! Oui, oui. Effectivement, c'est vrai que demain Shinji -car tel est son nom- quitte la maison familiale pour aller s'installer avec ses deux meilleurs amis -Masato et Yûichi- dans un village un peu plus moderne et pour gagner sa vie.

J'hoche vaguement la tête, reportant mon attention sur l'unique fleur qui vient de m'échapper des mains : une édelweiss sauvage, mes fleurs préférées. Je la ramasse immédiatement, sous le regard de mon cher frère.

« _ **Je sais que tu es déçue que je parte, Chikaru. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais ...** »

Une fois de plus, j'hoche la tête et le regarde, pour ensuite lui offrir un petit sourire, signe que tout ira bien pour moi. Il pousse un profond soupir et s'approche de moi, ajustant de sa main libre un des nœuds que je porte, soigneusement confectionnés par ma mère.

« _ **Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour toi -après tout tu n'es pas turbulente et tu n'as pas de pouvoirs. Et puis ... Le village est en sécurité, donc tu l'es aussi. Mais je t'avoue que je vais avoir un peu de mal à te laisser.** »

Je lui souris, attendrie. Peut-être ai-je toujours dépendu de lui, mais ça a été réciproque : on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Ça change, n'est-ce pas, de tous ces frères et sœurs qui se disputent à longueur de journée ? Dans tous les cas, nous sommes le seul frère et la seule sœur du village à s'entendre à merveille, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos parents.

D'ailleurs ... Les voilà, tous deux penchés au-dessus d'un bout de tissu que ma mère est en train d'incruster sur un oreiller. En nous voyant, ils nous sourient et le chef de famille s'exclame :

« _ **Ah ! Je vois que la chasse a été plutôt bonne !**

_ **On en avait un peu marre de passer notre après-midi à attendre des poissons**, avoue Shinji. »

Ma mère rit faiblement, arrête son petit travail et pose l'oreiller à côté d'elle, tandis que j'arrive vers elle.

« _ **Tu as trouvé une édelweiss ? Tu es bien chanceuse, Chikaru-chan.** »

En réalité, ma mère adore les édelweiss. C'est elle qui m'a montré à quel point une fleur pouvait être jolie et dégager quelque chose d'unique ... Et en particulier les édelweiss. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ce sont mes fleurs préférées ; peut-être même que ma mère m'influence trop !

Souriante, je lui tends la fleur blanche.

« _ **Tu me la donnes ?** »

C'est à son tour de sourire, constatant que j'accepte avec joie de lui offrir cette fleur. Certes, c'est rien. Mais nous avons traversé une période peu sympathique, et c'est le seul moyen pour moi de lui remonter le moral.

* * *

« _ **Oh, j'en ai marre de marcher ...** râle Nagisa, une adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges. **On peut s'arrêter ?** »

Personne ne l'a entendue. Aucune des trois jeunes femmes, plus avancées qu'elle, ne s'est retournée.

« _ **Miyuki-san ? Shion-san ? Shizuma ?** appelle-t-elle.

_ **Nagisa-san ?** demande Miyuki en s'arrêtant, imitée de Shion et Shizuma.

_ **On peut s'arrêter ?**

_ **Nagisa-san, il vaudrait mieux trouver un endroit où dormir avant que la nuit ne ...**

_ **Miyuki-chan**, la coupe gentiment Shizuma en s'approchant de sa protégée, la voix mielleuse, **Nagisa est une Humaine et se fatigue beaucoup plus vite que nous trois ...** »

Miyuki fronce les sourcils et croise les bras par-dessus sa poitrine. Jamais Shizuma ne l'appelle _Miyuki-chan_, sauf lorsqu'elle veut passer pour la gentille petite Hanyô ou pour avoir quelque chose.

« _ **À mes dernières nouvelles, ma cousine et moi sommes uniquement des Mages, soit des Humaines dotées de pouvoirs. Notre endurance est, certes, renforcée, mais de peu. De très peu. Tu es la seule à avoir une bonne endurance.**

_ **Miyuki**, soupire Shion, **elles ont raison. Nous devrions faire une petite pause. Il y a une forêt un peu après le village qui signale la fin du désert -oui, celui qu'on s'apprête à traverser.**

_ **Un village ?!** répète Shizuma, vivement intéressée. **Tu as bien dit ça, Shion ?**

_ **Euh ... Oui ...**

_ **Non !** s'écrie Miyuki, barrant le chemin de Shizuma qui a relâché Nagisa. **Elle n'a jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre !**

_ **Mais, pourtant ...** commence Nagisa.

_ **Shh !**

_ **Miyuki-san ?**

_ **Shizuma ! Reviens ! Ces gens sont innocents !** hurle Miyuki, courant derrière son amie aux cheveux gris. »

Soudain, Shion réalise son erreur et se frappe le front. Nagisa la regarde, perdue.

« _ **Quelle idiote je fais.**

_ **Shion-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

_ **J'avais oublié que tu débarques à peine ...**

_ **Qu'arrive-t-il à Shizuma ?**

_ **Eh bien ... Sais-tu que Shizuma est une Hanyô ?**

_ **Oui.**

_ **Sais-tu ce que signifie Hanyô ?**

_ **Oui, Shion-san**, répète Nagisa.

_ **Shizuma descend de la famille Hanazono, une très grande famille de Démons, de vrais Démons. Cependant, de ce que j'ai compris, sa mère aurait trompé son père avec un Humain, voilà pourquoi elle est Hanyô. Sauf qu'avant de partir, elle a vécu l'enfer dans sa famille, étant donné qu'elle souille le nom des Hanazono.**

_ **Et ?**

_ **Et elle veut devenir un Démon à part entière**, achève Shion. **Et pour parvenir à son but, Shizuma doit commettre mille meutres, soit tuer mille personnes.** »

Nagisa devient pâle.

« _ **Ce ... C'est une blague, hein ? Hein, Shion-san ?**

_ **J'ai bien peur que non, Nagisa.** »

Celle-ci devient encore plus pâle que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

« _ **Mais ... Pourquoi elle ne nous tue pas ?**

_ **Elle connaît Miyuki -qui est ma cousine, malheureusement- depuis un bon moment. Leur amitié est très précieuse pour Shizuma, donc il lui est impossible de la tuer. En revanche, elle a voulu me tuer, sauf que nous avons vécu une petite aventure périlleuse et, comme j'ai sauvé la vie de Miyuki et la sienne, elle a renoncé à son intention. Et puis, elle ne t'a pas tuée ... Certainement parce qu'elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi et peut-être qu'elle te trouve trop mignonne pour te tuer !** »

Nagisa rougit.

« _ **Miyuki-san ne sembe pas trop d'accord avec son but ...** commente Nagisa.

_ **Exact. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Shizuma est une Hanyô très gentille ; ma cousine et moi avons peur qu'elle ne devienne mauvaise une fois métamorphosée en Démon. Et puis, elle a déjà tué plus de 600 personnes, c'est affreux ...**

_ **600 ...** répète lentement Nagisa, de nouveau pâle.

_ **Viens, Nagisa. On les rattrape !** »

L'intéressée hoche la tête, tandis que des ailes blanches sortent du dos de Shion. Celle-ci prend Nagisa dans ses bras et s'envole, dans la direction où Miyuki et Shizuma sont parties.

* * *

« _ **Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Chikaru-chan**, me dit ma mère en portant ses mains à son cou. »

Je la regarde, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle veut me donner. En la voyant décrocher le collier qu'elle porte, j'écarquille les yeux et recule vivement, sous son regard étonné.

« _ **Chikaru-chan ?** »

Je secoue vivement la tête, tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi, son collier en main. C'est sa mère, récemment décédée, qui le lui avait offert lors de son douzième anniversaire. Ce collier lui est très précieux, pourquoi veut-elle me le donner ?

_Oka-chan ... Je ne veux pas de ton collier, Oka-chan ..._

« _ **Prends-le**, insiste-t-elle en le mettant dans mes mains. »

Je baisse la tête, impuissante de lui refuser ça.

« _ **Chikaru-chan, s'il te plaît ... J'y tiens énormément, oui. Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui le garde. Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira à merveille !** »

Ma mère me sourit. Je regarde le collier qui, habituellement, se trouvait autour de son cou, et l'observe : c'est un pendentif représentant une pierre majoritairement rouge clair, quoique certaines nuances sont visibles en fonction de la luminosité. C'est joli.

« _ **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une véritable pierre précieuse.** »

Je pose un regard doux sur elle et la prends dans mes bras, la remerciant silencieusement.

« _ **SHIZUMA !** hurle une voix inconnue. **CES GENS SONT INNOCENTS ! ARRÊTE !** »

* * *

OUI ! Premier chapitre terminé !

C'est réellement ma première histoire avec des chapitres. J'espère que je ne m'en sortirai pas trop mal et que vous l'aimerez bien ... Même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux à la lire. ;)


	3. II - Définitivement perdu

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

* * *

On m'a toujours dit que la vie d'une personne pouvait basculer à tout moment et à toute vitesse. On m'a toujours dit de pardonner, même les fautes les plus graves. C'était ma grand-mère et ma mère qui me répétaient ça lorsque j'avais moins d'une dizaine d'années. Après tout, nous, les enfants, sommes innocents contrairement aux adultes : ils ont plus d'expérience car ils ont vécu d'autres choses que nous n'allons pas vivre pour le moment.

Et je faisais partie de ces enfants innocents, qui croquent la vie à pleines dents et qui ne se soucient de rien -ou alors, qui se soucient de quelle dent vont-ils perdre en premier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me disaient ce genre de choses ; j'étais jeune et innocente, après tout. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi est-ce qu'elles étaient toujours là, en train de me (sur)protéger -comme le faisaient mon père et Shinji.

Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends tout ça. Peut-être ai-je grandi ? Ou peut-être que je viens de réaliser à quel point c'était dur de perdre toute sa famille d'un coup.

Car oui : je viens de me relever après avoir été sauvagement assomée et agressée par une femme aux longs cheveux gris. Et les corps inertes de mes parents et de mon frère gisent devant moi, dans une mare de sang.

Mon corps est secoué par de forts sanglots qui me font hoqueter et mal respirer.

* * *

_« _ __**SHIZUMA !**__ »_

_Des plantes épineuses sortent de nulle part et s'empressent d'attaquer les villageois, qui tentent de fuir, aidées d'une femme aux cheveux gris qui agite son épée en tous ses sens. Cette femme, couvrant les cris des habitants, hurle des chiffres à chaque personne qui tombe, morte, sur le sol ou à chaque gorge tranchée :_

_« _ __**641 ! 642, 643 ... Et 644 !**_

__ __**STOP !**__ »_

_Les cris perdurent. Tout se passe vite ..._

_« _ __**658 ! 659 !**__ »_

_Si vite ..._

_« _ __**696 !**_

__ __**Shinji-kun ! Reviens ! Tu vas te faire ...**__ »_

_Le corps de Shinji tombe au sol, le cœ__ur transpercé par une épée._

_« _ __**697. Cette maison semble être la dernière du village ... Il ne reste que vous trois, alors ?**__ »_

_Les coups se sont enchaînés._

_Trop vite._

_« _ __**700 ! Voilà qui m'avance dans ma quête !**_

__ __**SHIZUMA ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... ? Regarde ce que tu as fait ...**__ »_

* * *

Tout ce que voulait ma famille, c'était que je comprenne à quel point la vie est précieuse et à quel point elle peut être retirée si vite ; que je comprenne qu'il faut pardonner aux autres -même pour les fautes les plus graves- pour pouvoir aller de l'avant ; que je comprenne à quel point les membres d'une famille sont importants et unis car, lorsqu'on la perd, on se retrouve seul, sans aucune protection, sans aucun appui.

Je porte ensuite ma main au collier récemment offert par ma mère et le serre : mes sanglots redoublent.

* * *

« _ **Shion-san ?** interroge Nagisa, la voix tremblante, en se tournant après avoir remarqué que la Mage contrôlant les airs est loin derrière.

_ **Shion ?** enchaîne Shizuma, rangeant son épée dans le fourreau qui lui tient à la taille. **Il y a un problème ?**

_ **Continuez sans moi.** »

_Ai-je bien entendu ? Est-ce que c'était bien ... Des pleurs ?_ pense Shion, sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle se rapproche d'une maison. _Il y aurait des survivants ?_

« _ **Shizuma, comment as-tu pu ...**

_ **Miyuki-chan**, la coupe Shizuma, **tu sais très bien quel est le but, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le pire des cas, dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un village de criminels.**

_ **Ces gens étaient innocents, Shizuma !**

_ **Et c'est parti**, souffle la concernée. »

* * *

Des pas attirent mon attention, m'obligeant à essayer de me calmer pour ne pas me faire repérer. Et si la meurtrière revenait ? Et si elle m'avait entendue pleurer ?

« _ **Hey ...** »

Je tourne vivement la tête pour croiser une paire d'yeux violets : c'est une jeune femme blonde, complètement différente de celle qui a tué ma famille. Rien que leurs regards sont différents.

D'abord hésitante, la blondinette m'observe puis regarde autour d'elle, avant d'approcher. Instinctivement, je me laisse glisser sur le sol pour m'éloigner. Qui me dit qu'elle est bien intentionnée ?

« _ **Non ... N'aie pas peur.** »

Elle croise mon regard, se mord la lèvre inférieure puis se rattrape :

« _ **Enfin ... Je veux dire ... Ouais, je sais, c'est pas facile de ne pas être effrayée après un tel ... Désastre. Surtout que tu as l'air d'être la seule survivante de ce village ...** »

La blondinette soupire, avant de s'approcher de quelques pas, pour après me tendre sa main.

« _ **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal**, dit-elle en me lançant un sourire rassurant. **Je vais même t'aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu viennes avec moi ... Tu peux te lever ?** »

Nous nous fixons un moment, puis je pose mon regard sur ma jambe gauche ensanglantée.

« _ **Oh ... Euh, bien. On va faire ça**, lance-t-elle, sourcils froncés. **Accroche-toi à mon cou ; je vais te porter.** »

Ainsi, elle se penche au-dessus de moi et passe son bras droit derrière mon dos, puis son bras gauche en-dessous de mes genoux. J'exécute ce qu'elle a dit, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Enfin, elle me soulève du sol, me gardant contre elle.

« _ **Ça va ? Ça ne t'a pas fait mal ?** »

Je secoue la tête, esquissant un tout petit sourire. Elle a l'air gentille ... _Elle a l'air_.

« _ **Bon ... Si tu veux que je t'aide, soit m'occuper de tes blessures et te mettre dans un endroit sûr, il faut que tu sois d'accord. Et, entre nous, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles rester dans cette maison, même si tu sembles y habiter ... Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais le mieux serait que l'on parte maintenant.** »

J'hoche la tête.

Elle a raison. Si je reste ici encore plus longtemps, je vais me lamenter et je ne pourrais plus remonter à la surface ; alors que si je pars maintenant ... Même si le traumatisme est frais ... Je pourrais m'en remettre plus facilement.

« _ **Tu as perdu ta langue ?** plaisante-t-elle, esquissant un sourire amusé. **Au fait, je m'appelle Shion. Et toi ?** »

Je rosis légèrement, quelque peu gênée de sa remarque.

Silencieuse, je pointe un petit sac tricoté qui jonche le sol. Shion, intriguée mais curieuse, s'en approche et se baisse pour que je puisse le ramasser. Une fois le sac en main, qui est celui de ma grand-mère, je me mets à fouiller dans celui-ci et sors un morceau de papier dont se servait la défunte pour noter les choses importantes, dont mon nom. Elle commençait à perdre la mémoire ...

Je pose mon index à côté de _Chikaru_, montrant ainsi à Shion mon prénom.

« _ **Chikaru ... ?** »

J'hoche la tête puis laisse tomber le papier au sol.

« _ **Chikaru, tu ... Tu ne peux pas parler ?** »

Grimaçant, je me contente de secouer la tête.

Elle semble mal à l'aise.

« _ **Oh ... Hum ...** »

Je baisse la tête, me rendant compte que je risque de lui donner du fil à retordre dans le futur si jamais elle accepte encore de s'occuper de moi. En me voyant baisser la tête, Shion me dit, d'une voix paniquée :

« _ **Oh non, Chikaru ! Écoute. Oui, je ne te cache pas que ça risque d'être dur au début pour moi, mais ... On va y arriver, d'accord ? Je vais d'abord t'emmener chez moi -une petite cabane perdue dans la forêt- pour soigner ta blessure qui, Dieu merci, n'a pas l'air sérieuse et je te raconterai une petite histoire, d'accord ?** »

J'hoche la tête, le seul geste que je puisse faire pour lui montrer que j'approuve ce qu'elle me dit. Shion sourit et, grâce à une force mystérieuse, fait sortir deux ailes de son dos. En voyant mon air surpris, elle précise :

« _ **Je suis une Mage, Chikaru. Et il se trouve que mon pouvoir est de contrôler les airs ! J'ai donc eu le pouvoir de voler. Tu verras, c'est pratique !** »

* * *

« _ **Voilà ...** fait-elle après m'avoir délicatement allongée sur un lit. **C'est bon ? Ta jambe te fait mal, comme ça ?** »

Je secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Shion sourit à son tour puis :

« _ **Comme tu peux le voir, cette cabane de bois est ma maison ! Je t'avoue que je n'y habite plus depuis un moment. En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai retrouvé Miyuki et rencontré Shizuma ...** »

Je fronce les sourcils. Miyuki ? Qui est-ce ? Et Shizuma ... Ce nom me dit quelque chose ...

_Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ! Ça va me revenir ..._

Shion se dirige vers une commode faite de bois et récupère de quoi soigner ma blessure à la jambe, ainsi qu'une autre se trouvant au niveau de mon ventre. Elle revient vers moi, se met à genoux pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de mes blessures et commence :

« _ **Je t'ai promis une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Miyuki est ma cousine, sauf qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendues. Depuis toutes petites, on s'engueule facilement. Heureusement, on n'a jamais été tout le temps ensemble, donc ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid lorsque, durant une longue période, je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Miyuki, tout comme moi, est une Mage. Elle contrôle la glace.** »

Shion marque une brève pause, me demandant de retirer mon haut tâché de sang, pour qu'elle puisse panser ma blessure au ventre.

« _ **Je te passerai quelque chose d'autre, ne t'en fais pas**, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. **Tu sais un peu l'essentiel sur Miyuki, donc. Et Shizuma ... Shizuma est une Hanyô. Et ... C'est elle qui a attaqué ton village.** »

Je m'en souviens bien, maintenant ! Mais ... Ce qui veut dire ...

_Shion-chan, tu es de mèche avec Shizuma ?! Est-ce que ... C'est un piège ?_

« _ **Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, mais oui, je ne vis plus ici depuis que j'ai rencontré Shizuma. Ça s'est passé un jour où j'ai donc retrouvé ma cousine lors d'une course-poursuite : un même ennemi nous poursuivait toutes les trois, en sachant que Miyuki et Shizuma formaient un duo. Shizuma, à ce moment-là, est devenue mon ennemie car elle voulait me tuer. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Shizuma est la descendante d'une famille de Démons, sauf que c'est une Hanyô ; elle rêve de devenir un **_**vrai**_** Démon pour ne plus souiller le nom de sa famille et, pour cela, il lui faut commettre mille meutres.** »

_C'est pour ça qu'elle comptait ..._

« _ **Mais tu sais Chikaru, Shizuma est très gentille. En-dehors de ses meurtres pour devenir Démon, Shizuma est un amour ... Elle est prête à donner sa vie pour ses amis. Et ça, je l'ai découvert qu'après lui avoir sauvé la vie, tout comme Miyuki. Pendant la course-poursuite, elles ont dérapé et sont tombées du haut d'une falaise, et ont été emportées par le courant. Je les ai sauvées. Depuis, Shizuma a arrêté de vouloir me tuer et je les ai suivies. Donc ...** »

Mes blessures sont pansées. Je la remercie dans un sourire et me redresse légèrement, me retrouvant assise, tout en lui laissant de la place pour qu'elle achève son histoire tranquillement.

« _ **Merci**, fait Shion en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. **Donc, tu te doutes que je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça et qu'il faut que je reste avec elles ... Cependant**, poursuit-elle après que j'ai hoché la tête, **il y a un problème.** »

J'interroge Shion du regard.

« _ **Le problème est que Shizuma a attaqué ton village, elle a tué ta famille et elle aurait pu te tuer si elle t'avait vue vivante. Imagine si on y va toutes les deux, rejoindre Miyuki et Shizuma, elle voudrait automatiquement te tuer. Qui plus est, tu es une Humaine ! Enfin, tu as des pouvoirs ?** »

Je secoue la tête. Non, bien sûr que non ! Sinon, ils se seraient déjà manifestés et je me serais battue pour sauver la vie de toutes ces personnes. Et la vie de mes parents, de mon frère ...

Puis je réalise : Shion doit retourner les voir. Mais je suis blessée. Et ensemble, elles voyagent. Et ...

_Je ne suis qu'un fardeau ..._

La panique m'envahit : j'avoue, je ne me suis jamais débrouillée seule. Quelqu'un a toujours été là pour prendre soin de moi et, ce, parce qu'on m'a toujours trop protégée à cause de mon handicap, bien qu'il ne demande pas énormément d'attention -ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été paralysée. Je n'ai jamais songé à l'idée d'avancer et de rester toute seule. Je ne sais pas si, là, à l'heure actuelle, je pourrais voler de mes propres ailes. Surtout que je suis blessée ! (D'accord, ce n'est pas une excuse)

Inquiète, je prends les mains de Shion avec les miennes et les serre.

_Non, Shion-chan ... Ne me laisse pas ... Tu m'as prise sous ton aile alors que rien ne t'obligeait à le faire et ... Je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi, déjà. Ça, c'est mon plus grand défaut mais je n'y peux rien. Shion-chan, tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ... Je n'y arriverai pas._

« _ **Chikaru ?** appelle-t-elle doucement, serrant nos mains à son tour. »

J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seule que, rien qu'à cette idée, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Après tout ce que j'ai pleuré, j'ai encore des ressources ? En voyant mon air, Shion écarquille les yeux et se rapproche de moi, posant ses mains sur mes joues. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux :

« _ **Non, Chikaru ! Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser toute seule ! Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais ... Ça se voit que tu es fragile et, à première vue je ne me trompe pas, mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Chikaru, je ... Je ne me sens pas de te laisser seule, en fait. Je ... Je ne peux pas te laisser seule, je m'en voudrais trop.** »

La blondinette me lance un sourire plutôt timide.

« _ **Je peux te proposer quelque chose : ce soir, tu dors ici, seule. Et je reviens te voir demain soir, d'accord ? Ta blessure n'est pas sérieuse, donc tu as juste besoin de repos. Et, comme demain tu seras seule, tu pourras te reposer à ta guise, d'accord ?** »

Je la regarde un instant, avant de tourner la tête. Shion replace ses mains sur mes joues, tournant ma tête pour que je puisse la regarder.

« _ **Tout se passera bien. Personne ne s'est jamais aventuré dans ma maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi **_**juste demain**_** quelqu'un viendrait. Je te promets que tout ira bien et que je serais de retour demain soir. C'est une promesse, Chikaru !** »

Je souris.

_Shion-chan est vraiment ... Adorable !_

« _ **Maintenant, allonge-toi correctement et ... Ah ! Je te laisse tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu changes tes pansements demain, d'accord ? Je te laisse aussi un haut au pied du lit. Et je vais te mettre un pot de ... Euh ... Des champignons sauvages, ça te va ? Pour que tu puisses manger, puisque tu ne pourras pas te déplacer.** »

Des ... Champignons ? J'ai horreur de ça ... J'en grimace, d'ailleurs ! Ce que Shion remarque aussitôt :

« _ **Mince, tu n'aimes pas ça ? Le truc c'est que je n'ai rien d'autre, étant donné que je n'habite plus vraiment ici ... Sinon, je te ramène quelque chose demain soir ?** »

J'hoche la tête, puis me glisse sous les couvertures. Shion m'offre un dernier sourire avant de quitter sa cabane, me laissant seule.

* * *

2ème chapitre! Je me débrouille pas mal, hihi. Mais j'espère surtout que vous aimez bien!

Le prochain chapitre sera ... Un peu spécial. Il sera certainement plus court que les 2 premiers!


	4. III - Une nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

(Ce chapitre sera uniquement une journée de Chikaru ... Pas beaucoup d'action. Voire ... Pas du tout hihi~)

* * *

Ce sont de petits et timides rayons de soleil qui incitent mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Il n'y a aucune protection dans la maison de Shion, donc je peux apercevoir le soleil dès sa levée. Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux puis je décroche un bâillement, grimaçant lorsque je bouge ma jambe gauche.

_Cauchemars de merde._

Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire de mauvais rêves de toute la nuit ; j'ai réussi à m'endormir au bout d'un long moment, mais là, il faut que je me réveille. Parce qu'en plus de la lumière des rayons du soleil, ma jambe me fait assez mal. Je me redresse dans le lit et saisis le matériel que Shion m'a laissé à disposition, pour que je puisse m'occuper de moi-même jusqu'à ce soir -jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

_Shion-chan ... Je me demande où tu es, en ce moment. Je sais que tout va bien car, curieusement, je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi. Comme si ... Je croyais déjà en toi._

Je retire ensuite le pansement que Shion m'a mis hier, tout autour de la cuisse car une grosse entaille se trouve là. Elle a commencé à se fermer. Peut-être faut-il que je laisse la plaie à l'air libre, pour que ça cicatrise mieux ? Shion m'a peut-être mis le pansement pour ne pas que je tâche son lit si je devais saigner dans la nuit. C'était pour éviter de saigner de nouveau et la protéger, sous prétexte que je n'allais peut-être pas me rendre compte de ce que je pouvais faire en étant endormie. De toutes façons, je ne compte pas bouger de la journée car, dans un premier temps, je risque de me perdre si je dois quitter la cabane. Dans un deuxième temps, je risque de me faire encore plus mal. Et dans un troisième temps, je préfère rester ici à me reposer et à être en sécurité et à attendre Shion que d'aller affronter une vie qui n'est pas pour moi.

Honnêtement, je suis bien ici.

* * *

Le temps passe, le soleil tourne.

Je n'ai rien fait de la journée, à part peut-être me reposer et rattraper mes heures de sommeil perdues cette nuit -même si, il faut l'avouer, cela a été très dur. J'ai tout de même ouvert le pot de champignons pour me remplir l'estomac quand celui-ci criait famine et j'ai examiné mes blessures qui se portent plutôt bien. Comme celle que j'ai au ventre saignait encore un peu, j'ai mis une protection par-dessus avant d'enfiler le haut gentiment prêté par Shion.

Shion qui, d'ailleurs, n'est toujours pas réapparue, alors que le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment.

* * *

_Shion-chan ... La nuit est vraiment tombée depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?_

Je me sens si ... Seule.

À un point où je commence à réellement avoir peur. Même le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres me fait peur !

_Shion-chan ... J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée. J'espère que tu vas bien, aussi ..._

* * *

Elle n'est pas là.

Elle n'est toujours pas là.

_Shion-chan ..._

C'est le début de la deuxième nuit que je vais passer toute seule, et sans nouvelles de Shion.

_Elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse ... Shion-chan, ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser seule ? J'espère que tu n'es pas non plus blessée, je ..._

Mes deux précédentes nuits, je n'ai littéralement pas dormi, donc je suis encore plus sensible quand la fatigue et moi sommes amies. Donc mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je pleure, tout en faisant la seule chose que je puisse faire : panser une fois de plus ma cuisse pour éviter de me faire mal par-dessus durant mon sommeil -si je réussis à dormir.

Puis, soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et laisse entrer une silhouette visiblement essoufflée. Je lève les yeux de ma plaie.

_Shion-chan ..._

« _ **Chikaru ! Chikaru, tu vas bien ?!** s'inquiète la blondinette en se pressant à mon chevet, à genoux sur le sol et juste devant moi, ses mains posées sur mes cuisses. **Je suis terriblement désolée ! Non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, mais ça a été très compliqué depuis que je suis partie et, même si j'ai essayé de te rejoindre, je n'y suis pas parvenue, et ... Chikaru ?** »

Shion pose son regard dans le mien et écarquille les yeux en voyant que des larmes roulent le long de mes joues. Une fois de plus, elle souffle mon nom, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Après tout, je suis peut-être la première personne dont elle s'occupe, la première personne qu'elle prend sous son aile.

Malgré mes larmes, je lui offre un sourire et pose ma main sur sa joue.

_Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, Shion-chan ..._

« _ **Tu as cru ... Que j'avais brisé ma promesse ?** demande Shion, visiblement gênée de me mettre dans cet état. »

Lentement, j'hoche la tête puis détourne le regard, retirant ma main de son visage. La blondinette se lève et s'asseoit à côté de moi, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« _ **Je t'assure que j'ai tout fait pour venir ; j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, je voulais vraiment être avec toi.** »

La Mage relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Tandis qu'elle sèche mes larmes d'un délicat coup de main, j'esquisse un sourire. Puis je tapote le lit, en la regardant avec une certaine insistance. Dans un premier temps, Shion me regarde ; mais elle finit par comprendre :

« _ **Tu veux que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ?** »

J'hoche la tête. Elle sourit.

« _ **Je trouverai une excuse pour les filles. C'est d'accord ! Je dors avec toi ce soir !** »

* * *

Mes cauchemars persistent. La scène du meurtre de ma famille me hante, tout comme leurs visages qui me réclament de l'aide et me traitent d'incapable.

Shion se réveille en sentant que je serre fort la couette avec mes poings et en m'entendant respirer étrangement.

« _ **Des cauchemars, hein ... ? Shh ...** fait-elle, caressant ma joue -trempée à cause des larmes. »

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, mon visage s'apaise et Shion pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle se rapproche, passe son bras par-dessus ma taille et enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux. Elle ferme ses yeux et souffle :

« _ **Je comprends que tu sois effrayée par des cauchemars ... Mais je suis là, Chikaru. Je suis là pour te protéger, je te le jure. On va commencer une nouvelle vie, toi et moi, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. D'ailleurs ... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ... J'te laisserai plus tomber.** »

Shion dépose un petit baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

« _ **De toutes façons**, murmure-t-elle, **tu dois déjà dormir. Bonne nuit, Chikaru ...** »

* * *

Chapitre 3 terminé! Un peu de douceur, ça ne fait pas de mal~

L'action revient dans le prochain chapitre!


	5. IV - La femme-louve

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

* * *

« _ **Chikaru ...** souffle Shion, la voix douce, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **Réveille-toi ...** »

Réveillée par le contact de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, j'ouvre les yeux et vois son visage juste en face du mien, tout proche. Shion esquisse un doux sourire, avant de presser ses lèvres sur mon front. Je lui souris à mon tour, cependant encore endormie. Je bâille.

« _ **Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mais il faut que je parte ... Je n'aurais pas voulu te faire peur en te laissant te réveiller seule.** »

Je souffle puis me rapproche de son corps et me colle contre elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle me laisse. Shion comprend le message, me serre un peu plus contre elle et se force ensuite à se retirer du lit.

Tandis qu'elle disparaît de ma vue, je rejette les couvertures et m'assois ; je jette un coup d'œil à mes blessures qui se cicatrisent et se portent bien.

_Et si je sortais ? Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de sortir me balader un peu, en attendant qu'elle revienne._

* * *

« _ **Kaname-sama ?** »

Kaname quitte des yeux la balle jaune -et visiblement parcourue d'électricité- qu'elle était en train de former au creux de ses mains. Elle regarde l'homme qui l'a appelée : un homme grand, d'une carrure assez forte. D'un bref signe de tête, elle l'incite à continuer.

« _ **Kaname-sama, votre père est déjà parti pour la forêt qui se trouve tout près d'ici. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir, au cas où vous souhaitez le rejoindre. Il a aussi énoncé une aide pour la Tri-Gemme, ou quelque chose comme ça ... Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, il l'a dit juste avant de partir.** »

Kaname hoche la tête :

« _ **Je vais le rejoindre.**

_ **Comme vous le souhaitez ...** dit l'homme, tout en se retirant plus loin. »

* * *

« _ **Kaname ! Tu es venue !** s'exclame Akio, gratifiant la jeune femme d'un sourire.

_ **Que fais-tu caché derrière des buissons ?** interroge-t-elle.

_ **Viens voir : c'est un spectacle rarissime**, souffle Akio. **Surtout, ne fais pas trop de bruit ! Ils pourraient nous entendre ...** »

Kaname s'approche de son père et s'accroupit.

« _ **Des loups ? Un spectacle rarissime ?**

_ **Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels loups, Kaname ! C'est la tribu des Loups Blancs face à celle des Loups Noirs ! Leurs relations sont très tendues. Et voici le chef des Loups Noirs : Razan-sama ...** »

* * *

« _ **Alors, chère meute des Loups Blancs, on empiète sur le territoire des Loups Noirs ?** lance Razan. **Je constate que la raclée de la dernière fois n'est pas rentrée dans vos petites têtes. Même si elle s'est déroulée il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, moi ...** »

Razan et ses loups, tous noirs, s'avancent dangereusement vers leurs adversaires qui -debout, assis ou allongés- ne bougent pas d'un poil.

« _ **Comme c'est étrange ... Vous ne partez pas ? Habituellement, c'est vous qui fuyez, n'est-ce pas ? La queue entre les pattes ... Quelle soumission !** fait-il en pointant sa lance vers les loups au pelage blanc.

_ **Alors, tu penses vraiment que nous sommes soumis ? Aux Loups Noirs ? Pathétique.** »

Un rire féminin se fait entendre, juste après la réplique qui, à première vue, semble avoir été prononcée par une fille.

Aucun des loups blancs ne bouge, tandis que les autres canidés plaquent leurs oreilles et hérissent leur échine.

« _ **La meute des Loups Blancs n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant, Razan-kun**, reprend la voix.

_ **Qui va là ?!** »

* * *

« _ **J'ai entendu dire que, durant le dernier affrontement entre les Loups Blancs et les Loups Noirs -il y a plus de quinze ans-, les dominants ont été tués**, explique Akio à Kaname, tout bas. **Depuis, les Loups Blancs n'ont jamais fait parler d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient la meute la plus meurtrière et la plus voleuse. Cependant, s'ils sont de retour, c'est que quelque chose a changé au sein de leur meute ...**

_ **Un nouveau chef, peut-être ?** suppose Kaname.

_ **Peut-être.** »

* * *

Razan, face à ses ennemis de toujours, regarde de tous les côtés pour, peut-être, repérer une femme perchée dans un arbre ou dissimulée derrière un tronc. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, Razan dit :

« _ **Tu sembles en savoir long sur l'histoire des Loups Blancs et des Loups Noirs. Pourquoi ne pas te montrer, histoire que l'on discute de tout ça ?**

_ **Tu dis cela comme si tu m'invitais quelque part, Razan-kun. Si tu savais qui j'étais, je ne pense pas que tu utiliserais un ton aussi aimable ...** continue la voix féminine, amusée.

_ **Montre-toi !** crie-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

_ **Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Soit.** »

Une lumière jaune clair illumine et encercle un des loups blancs ; ce dernier change complètement de forme, révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, tenant une lance, une fois la lumière disparue. À ce moment, les loups à la fourrure claire se rapproche de l'inconnue, et ceux qui n'étaient pas debout se lèvent et dressent leurs oreilles. Des grognements se font entendre.

Razan écarquille les yeux.

« _ **Mais ... Qui es-tu ?**

_ **Bonjour, Razan-kun**, dit joyeusement l'étrangère. **Je suis ravie que l'on puisse se voir réellement !**

_ **Qui es-tu ?!**

_ **Calme-toi, Razan-kun. Je ne vais pas te mordre.**

_ **Tu es des Loups Blancs.**

_ **Tu apprends vite**, sourit la fille.

_ **Qui es-tu ?** répète-t-il de nouveau.

_ **Je suis ta pire ennemie ... Momomi, chef des Loups Blancs**, se présente-t-elle. »

Un sourire étire les fines lèvres de Momomi qui rejette une mèche derrière son épaule.

« _ **Quoi ?** demande-t-elle soudainement, après avoir remarqué que Razan la fixait en silence.

_ **Tu es sérieuse ?** »

Momomi hausse un sourcil.

« _ **Pourquoi cette stupide question ? Évidemment, je suis sérieuse !**

_ **Une gamine ne peut pas être à la tête d'une meute de loups**, rétorque Razan.

_ **Une gamine ?**

_ **Mais tu as dix ans, Momomi ! Tu devrais retourner dans les bras de ta maman, au lieu de vouloir entrer dans la cour des grands !**

_ **Pardon ?**

_ **Tu es si petite que tu ne pourrais résister plus de cinq minutes sur un champ de bataille !** »

Razan murmure d'autres paroles inaudibles pour Momomi, puis il éclate de rire. Vexée, Momomi serre son arme.

« _ **C'est bon ?** fait-elle, impatiente. »

Razan rit de plus belle, tandis que ses loups semblent se détendre. Momomi fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux.

_Il commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs !_ pense-t-elle.

« _ **T'as fini ? Parce que, entre nous, c'est plutôt toi qui as l'air d'un gamin, là !**

_ **Que d'émotions ! J'avais entendu dire que les Loups Blancs avaient retrouvé un chef, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ... **_**Ça**_**.**

_ **Ça ? _ÇA_ ?!** »

Une queue et deux oreilles de loup blanc font leur apparition sur Momomi, et une de ses canines devient plus pointue, se transformant en un croc -certes, d'une taille beaucoup plus petite que les _véritables_ crocs des _véritables_ loups. D'une manière agile et rapide, Momomi saute dans les airs et assène un coup de lance sur l'épaule de Razan ; son habit se déchire et laisse couler du sang. Aussitôt, le chef des Loups Noirs retient un cri et saisit son épaule douloureuse. Momomi atterrit plus loin, derrière les canidés aux fourrures foncées, tête baissée, sourcils froncés.

« _ **Petit insolent. Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que je sais faire**, déclare Momomi.

_ **Tu cherches la guerre, hein ?**

_ **Razan-kun, nos meutes ont-elles déjà été en paix ?** »

Il peut l'avouer : elle marque un point.

* * *

« _ **Cette petite m'épate**, commente Akio, encore et toujours dissimulé derrière les buissons. **Elle a l'air d'avoir un bon potentiel, que ce soit pour le combat ou pour être chef d'une meute de loups. Qu'en penses-tu, Kaname ?**

_ **Elle est intéressante**, avoue la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire.

_ **Razan se retire ?** »

Akio et Kaname suivent de nouveau la scène de plus près : en effet, Razan adresse un dernier regard à Momomi avant de quitter les lieux, imité de ses loups. Une fois qu'ils sont bel et bien hors de sa vue, Momomi pousse un profond soupir et caresse un loup blanc entre les deux oreilles.

« _ **Père ! Que fais-tu ?** demande soudainement Kaname, tandis qu'Akio se lève.

_ **Viens.** »

Momomi sourit aux loups blancs qui se rassemblent près d'elle, puis elle tourne vivement la tête en voyant deux personnes qui sortent des buissons. L'homme s'avance vers elle, tout sourire, en tapant dans ses mains.

« _ **Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel spectacle ! Je suis impressionné !**

_ **Qui êtes-vous ?**

_ **Peu importe qui je suis, Momomi-sama.** »

_S-sama ... ?_ pense Momomi, visiblement déboussolée que quelqu'un lui montre autant de respect.

« _ **Mais vous m'avez impressionné**, fait Akio. **Faire fuir Razan de cette façon ... Aucun chef des Loups Blancs n'avait eu cet impact sur lui. Vous devez être redoutable, Momomi-sama !**

_ **Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.**

_ **Père**, soupire Kaname, **c'est bon ... On peut s'en aller, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant ici.** »

Sans le vouloir, en entendant les paroles de l'inconnue et en croisant son regard, Momomi esquisse un sourire.

« _ **Kaname ...** commence Akio, avant d'être coupé par la concernée.

_ **Père, il semblerait qu'il y ait une étrangère qui écoute notre conversation.** »

Tous les regards se posent ainsi sur une brunette avec deux rubans rouges dans les cheveux.

* * *

Je suis perdue et, ce, depuis un bon moment. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de ma situation, je me suis désespérément mise à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, quelqu'un à l'air sympathique. J'ai d'abord croisé cet homme, quasi vêtu de noir, et suivi par de nombreux loups noirs ; tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est me jeter au sol et continuer son chemin.

Et là, il faut que je tombe sur trois personnes qui me fixent, accompagnées de loups blancs, dont une fille avec des oreilles et une queue de loup.

_Cette forêt est vraiment bizarre ... J'aurais jamais dû sortir !_

Le seul homme me fixe avec une grande insistance, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes échangent plusieurs regards. Celle qui semble être liée aux loups rougit.

« _ **Kaname, on y va**, lance soudainement l'homme. »

Il saisit la fille aux cheveux courts par le bras et l'entraîne au-delà des buissons. Avant de sortir de mon champ de vision, il me jette un dernier regard.

« _ **On y va, nous aussi.** »

Les loups et l'autre fille s'en vont à leur tour.

_Cette fille est avec des loups ... Elle doit bien connaître la forêt, je suppose. Il faut que j'aille la voir ... Femme-louve, attends !_

Je me mets à courir derrière elle et, entendant mes pas, elle s'arrête et me fait face.

« _ **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

_Comment me faire comprendre ? Je suis toujours restée avec des gens qui savaient interpréter mes gestes, peut-être qu'elle ne saura pas ..._

* * *

« _ **Père, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!**

_ **Lance ta foudre sur la forêt ; mets le feu, Kaname. C'est un ordre.**

_ **Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?**

_ **Fais ce que je te dis.**

_ **Bon ... Comme tu voudras.** »

Au bout des doigts de Kaname apparaissent des étincelles et elle jette plusieurs éclairs qui frappent troncs, branches, feuillages et qui ricochent même sur des pierres ; quelques secondes après, un début de fumée apparaît sur un tas d'herbes mortes, puis quelques flammes se manifestent.

« _ **Partons. Nous reviendrons voir après.** »

* * *

« _ **Une maison ?** interroge la femme-louve. »

J'hoche la tête. Elle me regarde, assez intriguée.

« _ **Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'aider. Si tu cherches une maison ici, dans cette forêt ... Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œ****il, chérie. Je n'ai jamais vu de maison, et Dieu sait que j'ai vécu assez longtemps dans cette forêt. Elle est peut-être dans un recoin que je ne connais pas ? Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, désolée.** »

Je soupire. J'ai déjà réussi à me faire comprendre, mais ça n'aura servi à rien, finalement.

« _ **Tu sens ?** me demande-t-elle, soudain. »

J'hume l'air un instant, avant de tilter. Ça sent mauvais ... Ça sent ...

« _ **Le feu !** »

Oui, voilà ! Ça sent le feu. Mais pourquoi ?

« _ **Un conseil, chérie ? Cours, si tu ne veux pas être dévorée par les flammes ! Bye, la sans-voix !** »

Alors que je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, ses loups et elle se sont déjà faits la malle.

Entendant des crépitements, je me tourne et constate avec horreur qu'un incendie s'est déjà déclaré et qu'il n'est pas à son début.

* * *

4ème chapitre !

Désolée, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus d'actions mais j'ai changé le contexte du chapitre au moment de l'écriture. Et j'ai encore plus tardé, vu que j'ai été malade alors que je comptais le poster en début de semaine ! Voilà~


	6. V - L'incendie

**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas _Strawberry Panic! _et ses personnages, ni les termes utilisés que j'ai emprunté à l'anime _InuYasha_ (_InuYasha_ ne m'appartient pas non plus, hihi) !

**Warning** Présence de Yuri/Shoujo-ai /!\ Selon les passages, le vocabulaire ne sera pas forcément génial ; certains passages pourront être un peu sanglants, même si je ne suis pas forcément bonne dans l'écrit de ce genre de scène.

**xKitKat50x**** Ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Mais tu sais, je n'écris pas non plus pour en avoir -certes, certaines peuvent aider à s'améliorer ou nous font plaisir-, mais j'écris pour (déjà) mon plaisir personnel et pour que certaines personnes puissent lire et apprécier la lecture. ;) Merci beaucoup tout de même ! J'avance cette histoire à mon rythme, je fais le plus rapidement possible pour l'avancer et poster les chapitres, mais je change souvent mes idées au dernier moment, hihi. Mais bon ! Je ne la laisse pas tomber, cette histoire, elle me tient vraiment à cœ****ur et, quand je ne suis pas devant mon ordi, je pense sans arrêt à comment l'avancer, quelle scène faut-il que je glisse, etc. J'la laisserai pas tomber, promis ! Et j'essaierai d'éveiller un peu d'attention & de curiosité chez les lecteurs ! ^^ (Encore merci hihi !)**

* * *

_J'en peux plus ..._

Je ne peux plus courir. La fumée me crée des quintes de toux et me fatigue, et ... Je n'ai pas une bonne endurance, il faut l'avouer. Mais je suis terriblement fatiguée de courir, je ne peux plus ... Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Comment est-ce que je fais pour courir encore ?

Ma course s'arrête finalement lorsque je me retrouve le nez par terre, mon pied ayant heurté une racine dépassant du sol. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Non pas parce que je suis tombée, mais parce que l'incendie, lui, ne s'est pas arrêté. Je crois que je suis condamnée ...

J'ai peur.

_Shion-chan ..._

* * *

« _ **Et 750**, termine Shizuma en retirant son épée du ventre d'un vieil homme.

_ **Shizuma, tu es impardonnable ...** souffle Miyuki, dégoûtée à la vue de cette cinquantaine d'individus morts.

_ **J'ai mes raisons, Miyuki-chan.** »

Puis, tout en disant cela, Shizuma passe à côté de son amie d'enfance en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts. Elle range ensuite son arme et regarde Nagisa, dont le regard est focalisé sur des animaux qui courent de partout, fuyant une menace qui lui est inconnue.

« _ **Nagisa ?** appelle Shizuma en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente, par derrière. **Tu es en admiration devant cette recrudescence d'animaux ?**

_ **Ils ont l'air d'être paniqués ... Et ils souffrent.** **Ce sont tous des animaux de la forêt, regarde : des cerfs, des renards, des lapins ... Il se passe quelque chose dans la forêt la plus proche**, analyse Nagisa. »

Celle-ci tourne la tête vers l'endroit où débarquent tous les animaux, remarquant une épaisse fumée noire dans les airs et des flammes à la cîme des arbres.

« _ **La forêt prend feu !**

_ **QUOI ?** s'exclament Shizuma et les deux Mages, en même temps.

_ **Chikaru !** réalise ensuite Shion.

_ **Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Eh ! Shion, attends !** fait Miyuki.

_ **Shion-san ! Où vas-tu ?!** »

Ailes déployées, Shion prend son envol et, le plus rapidement possible, se dirige vers la forêt en flammes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approche, son cœur lui fait mal.

_Chikaru ... Tiens bon, s'il te plaît !_

« _ **Chikaru ?** répète Miyuki.

_ **Tu sais qui c'est, Miyuki-san ?**

_ **Je n'en ai aucune idée, Nagisa-san.** »

* * *

Zigzaguant entre les arbres en feu, Shion se fraie un chemin jusqu'à sa maison qui, heureusement pour elle, n'a pas encore été atteinte par les flammes dévastatrices. Aussitôt, grâce à son pouvoir, elle met en place un bouclier venteux qui permettra de repousser l'incendie -mais de le propager plus rapidement autre part-, mais aussi les autres dangers qui surviendront lorsqu'elle sera absente.

_C'est bête que je n'y pense que maintenant_, pense-t-elle tout en franchissant la barrière protectrice pour entrer dans sa maison.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle découvre que l'intérieur est vide.

_Elle est sortie ? Oh non !_

* * *

Quelques instants après être tombée, je me suis relevée et j'ai puisé dans mes dernières forces pour m'éloigner un peu plus du feu. Et je viens de m'arrêter, affaiblie, pour m'asseoir, appuyée contre un gros rocher. Je souffle un bon coup, avant de basculer sur le sol et de ne plus entendre le vacarme provoqué par l'incendie. Petit à petit, mes yeux se ferment.

_Shion-chan ..._

* * *

_Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante ... Chikaru est vivante. Elle est vivante, c'est obligé !_

Des larmes d'inquiétude coulent le long de ses joues.

_Elle est vivante, elle est vivante ..._ se répète-t-elle, tentant de se convaincre.

« _ **Elle est vivante, hein ? Chikaru, elle ... CHIKARU !** hurle-t-elle soudainement. »

Une aura rouge clair entoure mon corps évanoui et agit comme bouclier contre l'incendie. Celui-ci n'avance plus, trop occupé à lutter contre l'aura qui forme une espèce de balle.

Sans hésiter et constatant qu'elle est comme protégée, Shion plonge et commence à me prendre dans ses bras. Elle remarque ainsi que l'aura émane du collier.

« _ **Qu'est-ce que ... ?** »

Shion sursaute, remarquant avec horreur que l'aura protectrice se volatilise. Elle s'élance immédiatement dans les airs et fuit la forêt le plus vite possible.

* * *

_La chaleur ... Elle a disparu ..._

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour voir un morceau de ciel bleu, des nuages et quelques mèches blondes.

_Je suis ... Morte ? C'est un ange qui me tient et qui m'emmène au paradis ?_

Doucement, je lève la tête et croise un regard violet qui m'est familier.

Un ange, hein ?

_Shion-chan ?_

Un regard qui semble soulagé, un sourire et des paroles :

« _ **Dieu merci, tu vas bien !** »

Voyant mon air perdu, Shion fronce les sourcils :

« _ **Chikaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

_Non. Je ne suis pas morte. Shion-chan est là, avec moi. Elle me porte. Elle ... Elle m'a sauvée !_

Je secoue la tête et, esquissant un doux sourire, je repose ma tête contre son épaule et pousse un soupir d'aise.

« _ **Tout va bien maintenant, Chikaru**, souffle-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma tête. **Je ne te quitte plus. Plus jamais.** »

_Shion-chan ..._

* * *

Une fois les pieds au sol, Shion me lâche délicatement puis me garde en face d'elle, ses mains sur mes épaules. Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, un cri de joie l'interrompt :

« _ **Shion-san ! Tu es de retour ! On était si inquiètes !** »

Elle écarquille les yeux et devient soudainement paniquée.

_Shion-san ?_

Curieuse, je me retourne et vois trois filles accourir vers elle : la plus petite a les cheveux rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres, une autre a les cheveux bleus et courts, et la dernière ...

_Serait-ce ... ?_

Je pâlis et me tourne vers Shion, alarmée.

La dernière a les cheveux gris et ... C'est celle qui a ravagé mon village et qui a assassiné mes parents et mon frère. Mais c'est aussi celle qui m'a permis de rencontrer Shion.

« _ **Qui est-ce, Shion ?** demande celle aux cheveux bleus, tandis que je recule de quelques pas.

_ **C'est la Chikaru dont tu parlais ?** enchaîne celle aux cheveux rouges.

_ **Je la connais**, dit la meurtrière. **Tu étais dans ce village, tu étais ... La 700ème personne que j'ai tué. Que je pensais avoir tué**, corrige-t-elle. **En fait, j'ai mal compté, puisque je ne suis pas à 750 personnes mais à 749 ...** »

Puis elle sort son épée, le regard indifférent.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« _ **Shizuma, stop !** intervient Shion en se positionnant entre la dénommée Shizuma et moi, faisant office de bouclier. **Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher !**

_ **Shion, hors de mon chemin.**

_ **Non !**

_ **Shion, je dois la tuer ; alors écarte-toi !** ordonne Shizuma. **Ça me causerait beaucoup de peine si je devais te tuer alors que tu es mon amie.**

_ **Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, et encore moins la tuer**, insiste Shion. **Si tu y comptes vraiment, alors il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps.**

_ **Shion-san !** s'exclame la fille aux cheveux rouges, choquée mais touchée en même temps. »

Je m'approche un peu de Shion, attrapant son bras comme si cela pouvait m'aider à être en sécurité, à être rassurée.

« _ **Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir que je la laisse en vie ?** questionne Shizuma. **Pourquoi **_**elle**_**, alors que j'ai tué bien d'autres vies ?**

_ **Parce que je la protège**, répond la blondinette. **Parce que j'ai juré de la protéger, coûte que coûte.** »

Shizuma rit.

« _ **Tout le monde ne tient pas ses promesses, Shion.**

_ **Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Shizuma.**

_ **Tu m'empêches de la tuer ... Pour une simple promesse ? Parce que tu lui as juré de la garder en sécurité ?** »

Shion fronce les sourcils.

« _ **Tu as promis à Nagisa de la protéger, pas vrai ? Et si je venais un jour, en essayant de la tuer ? Ne ferais-tu pas pareil, Shizuma ? Toi aussi, tu me dirais que tu lui as promis de la protéger. Chikaru et moi, c'est pareil. Je lui ai promis, et **_**j'ai besoin**_** de la protéger.**

_ **Tu as besoin ?**

_ **Oui, j'ai besoin de la protéger et de savoir qu'elle se sent bien avec moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer.**

_ **Si c'est comme Nagisa et moi, c'est parce qu'elle t'est précieuse ?** fait Shizuma, baissant un peu son épée auparavant pointée vers nous.

_ **Oui.** »

Shizuma me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Je sers le bras de Shion qui précise :

« _ **Elle ne t'embêtera pas, Shizuma. Je te le jure ! C'est une Humaine, mais tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier car c'est mon rôle, elle ne peut pas parler, elle ...**

_ **Tu ne peux pas parler ?** me demande Shizuma, étonnée. »

Timidement, je secoue la tête.

« _ **Sincèrement, Shizuma. Laisse-la en paix et laisse-la venir avec nous ... Avec moi. Elle a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Je t'assure, tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Elle ne sera jamais dans tes pattes.** »

Shizuma range son épée et tourne les talons.

« _ **Puisque tu le dis ... Je la laisse tranquille, Shion. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas.**

_ **Elle vient avec nous, donc ?** résume la fille aux cheveux bleus.

_ **Oui, Miyuki**, confirme Shizuma. »

Shion pousse un profond soupir et m'offre un regard doux, avant de sourire.

« _ **Donc c'est toi, Chikaru-chan ?** »

J'hoche la tête et souris à la fille aux cheveux rouges -Nagisa, si j'ai bien compris.

« _ **Je m'appelle Nagisa. Enchantée, Chikaru-chan ! Donc tu connais Shizuma ... Mais tu verras, elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est gentille.**

_ **Je lui en ai déjà parlé Nagisa, ne t'en fais pas.**

_ **Tu lui as parlé de nous aussi, avec Miyuki ?**

_ **Elle sait juste que Miyuki est ma cousine et ... Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas trop énoncée. Excuse-moi, Nagisa !** fait Shion en voyant la mine boudeuse de Nagisa**. Tu sais, je lui ai plutôt parlé des actes de Shizuma en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment, et ...**

_ **Tu n'as ni à t'excuser, ni à te justifier, Shion-san**, sourit Nagisa. **Je ne suis pas fâchée, mais après tout, je ne suis là que depuis peu aussi et je ne suis qu'une Humaine. Chikaru-chan a beaucoup plus de raisons d'entendre parler de Shizuma, et aussi de Miyuki qui est une Mage et qui est ta cousine !**

_ **Les filles ?** appelle soudainement Miyuki. **On y va.** »

À ce moment-là, Nagisa se penche vers moi et me murmure :

« _ **Ne te pose pas trop de questions sur notre voyage, Chikaru-chan. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit bouger tout le temps, mais je crois que Miyuki-san et Shion-san suivent aveuglément Shizuma.**

_ **On ne la suit pas aveuglément, on échappe à nos ennemis**, rectifie Shion.

_ **N-n-nos ennemis ?** tremble Nagisa. **On a ... On a des ennemis ?**

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nagisa ? Tu es bien pâle**, raille la blondinette. »

Nagisa me lance un regard et j'hausse les épaules. On a toujours des ennemis de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ?

« _ **Mais je ne les ai jamais vus, ces ennemis ...**

_ **Tu sais, ils ne vont pas venir tout le temps. En général, ils s'arrangent pour nous tomber dessus lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas.** »

L'Humaine déglutit, avant de demander :

« _ **Mais on ne suit pas Shizuma parce qu'elle veut devenir un Démon ?**

_ **Oui, aussi. Mais tu sais, si c'était l'unique raison, Shizuma serait seule à réaliser sa quête. Nous ne lui sommes d'aucune aide, d'autant plus que nous essayons même de l'empêcher de tuer tant de personnes.**

_ **Vous venez ?** s'impatiente Miyuki. »

Nous nous mettons donc en route et Nagisa, bavarde, ne cesse de me parler sous le regard amusé de Shion.

« _ **Chikaru-chan, tu connais Shion-san que depuis le jour où Shizuma a attaqué ton village ?** »

J'hoche la tête et lui offre un petit sourire.

« _ **Vous semblez beaucoup amies, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps**, constate Nagisa, tout sourire. **Vous me rappelez ma meilleure amie et moi ... Elle s'appelle Tamao. Tamao-chan et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. On habitait dans le même village ; il était beaucoup plus petit que le tien. Il y avait quatre maisons -dont la mienne- et un temple abandonné. Nos parents nous interdisaient de l'approcher, ils disaient qu'il était maudit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais Tamao-chan m'a raconté l'histoire de ce temple : une prêtresse y vivait, avant. Elle était adorée de tous et réputée pour sa gentillesse et, aussi, pour ses bêtises parce qu'elle était jeune. Personne ne savait d'où est-ce qu'elle venait. Elle avait été retrouvée par un couple du village qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, près d'une rivière et, pensant que c'était un don du ciel, ils l'ont adoptée. Plus tard, il s'est avéré que l'enfant était une prêtresse car elle avait des pouvoirs. Elle devait donc protéger le village, malgré son jeune âge, et elle le voulait : pour ses parents adoptifs. Tout se passait très bien, personne n'avait attaqué le village et elle n'avait pas eu à user de ses pouvoirs. Jusqu'au jour où des Démons, devenus fous pour une raison inconnue, ont débarqué et se sont mis à attaquer les villageois ; bien sûr, la prêtresse a réagi. Sauf qu'elle était jeune et ses pouvoirs étaient grands : elle n'a pas réussi à les contrôler et a fait beaucoup de mal aux villageois et au village lui-même. Les survivants l'ont chassée parce qu'elle représentait un grand danger. Depuis, plus personne ne l'a vue, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Les survivants, c'était mes arrières-grands-parents et ceux de Tamao-chan ; et ce sont les parents de Tamao-chan qui lui ont raconté cette histoire.**

_ **Nagisa, est-ce que tu connais le nom de cette prêtresse ?** interroge Shion qui, depuis le début, écoute tout.

_ **Non ... Tamao-chan l'a oublié, alors elle n'a pas pu me le dire.**

_ **J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette légende**, avoue la blondinette, **mais je crois que le nom de cette prêtresse s'est perdu ...**

_ **Elle a dû faire beaucoup de mal aux personnes qui l'aimaient**, soupire Nagisa. **Shion-san, tu penses qu'on pourra regagner mon village, un jour ?**

_ **Je n'en sais rien, Nagisa.**

_ **J'aimerais bien revoir Tamao-chan ...**

_ **Shizuma**, appelle soudainement Miyuki, **la nuit commence à tomber ... Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où nous reposer.**

_ **Traversons d'abord le canyon**, suggère l'Hanyô. »

* * *

« _ **Reiko** **?**

_ **Akio-sama ?**

_ **Va jusqu'au désert et trouve Yaya. Rappelle-lui son escarmouche avec Shizuma et dis-lui que son père désire qu'elle lui rende ce service : lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle ne prendra aucun risque, avec sa Nagisa, et elle va devoir faire une halte ici. Dis-lui qu'elle la trouvera au canyon.** »

Le dénommé Reiko s'incline devant Akio qui, des hauts-plateaux du canyon, surveille le groupe de Shizuma qui descent dans les gorges. Des ailes sombres sortent du dos de Reiko qui s'envole en direction du désert.

* * *

5ème chapitre !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la fin, je trouve qu'il fait un peu brouillon mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Pardonnez-moi aussi pour le vocabulaire du canyon que je ne connais pas du tout ...


End file.
